A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a first motor, a power distribution mechanism having a ring gear, a carrier and a sun gear respectively connected with a transmission member, the engine and the first motor, a second motor connected with the transmission member, inverters arranged to drive the first motor and the second motor, a power storage device (battery) charged and discharged to transmit electric power to and from the first motor and the second motor via the inverters, and an automatic transmission (multi-speed transmission) placed between the transmission member and drive wheels. In this proposed configuration, when a shift lever is set in a non-drive position, the first motor is controlled to be in a non-load state (for example, JP 2010-149538A). This hybrid vehicle performs control to set the first motor in the non-load state when the shift lever is at the non-drive position and does not release the connection between the transmission member and the drive wheels by the automatic transmission, so as to enhance the output responsiveness to the drive wheels in response to a subsequent operation of the shift lever to a drive position.